What Should Have Happened
by Puffinca
Summary: Beca is forced to join the Barden Bellas by the hand of her father. Her boyfriend, Jesse Swanson, says she'll love it but she doesn't see it. She meets the infamous Chloe Beale, a red-head far too bubbly for Beca's taste. Nevertheless, the two become close friends. However, Beca Mitchell is blind to the reality of their relationship. Too bad she already has a boyfriend. Rated T-M


"You're such a dork," Beca grinned at her boyfriend, Jesse, as he attempted to touch his nose with his tongue. She stuck her own tongue out, tapped her nose, and grinned. "Except, I'm a dork too."

"Ok, time to be serious. You still hate movies. Tonight is movie night, and you aren't missing it. I swear, this time I'm going to turn you into a movie-lover," Jesse informed her, crossing his arms and scrunching his brows.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Jesse. It's the Bella's first practice, and I really can't miss it. How about tomorrow night?" Beca asked, hopeful.

"Excuses excuses… But fine. There's nothing that's going to get you out of tomorrow night!" he exclaimed, loud enough for everyone else sitting in the courtyard to hear.

It had been a year since Beca Mitchell first drove up the driveway of Barden University, hating her life and her father. It had also been a year since Beca met her boyfriend, Jesse, in the radio shop they both worked in.

Beca had been frustrated when her father knocked on her dorm one Saturday morning and had informed her that he wanted her to get involved in activities other than classes, which had pushed her to reluctantly audition for the Barden Bellas. She never thought that she'd actually get in. She never sang and her voice was more than rusty, but apparently the captains of the group had seen her potential and accepted her.

Later that night, Beca sat slumped in her chair, surrounded by the rest of the Bellas. Chloe Beale, the red-headed co-captain of the group, had suggested that the girls start off their first practice by getting to know each other.

"In order to work together, we must bond with one another! I'll go first," Chloe bubbled. "Hi everyone, I'm Chloe. I'm a senior, and I love cooking."

The girls sat in a circle and each introduced themselves. Beca didn't pay any attention, instead she had her phone clutched within her hands as she texted Jesse.

 _ **Beca:**_ _help. me._

 _ **Jesse:**_ _relaxxx. remember what you get to come home to when you're done ;D_

 _ **Beca:**_ _can u come and pick me up? pretty please?_

 _ **Jesse:**_ _ive gotta go now, have fun :)_

 _ **Beca:**_ _no no no wait come back!_

 _ **Jesse:**_ _cya 3_

 _ **Beca:**_ _ew, u did not just type a heart_

 _ **Jesse:**_ _3 3 3_

Beca's little world with Jesse was interrupted by a sharp voice. "Beca! It's your turn to say something," Aubrey Posen, leader of the group, snapped.

Beca looked up to meet a circle of girls all staring at her, waiting. She sat up straight in her chair and cleared her throat, dreading her current predicament.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell. I'm a sophomore, my dad is a professor here, and I love mixing music," she grumbled. She was certain that the group could not hear her any better than they could hear that awkward asian girl who sat besides her.

"Excellent! Now that everyone knows each other, we can start warming up," Chloe announced, standing up and clapping her hands together. Beca couldn't help but notice the extremely light color of her eyes, which made her look even more cheery than usual. Beca despised it.

Beca looked at the clock and groaned. " _Only three more hours to go."_

The group started their set list, which Aubrey had already whipped up. Aubrey snapped at them like a carriage driver did his horse, minus the whip. The controlling blonde never seemed to have enough negative comments about Beca.

"Beca! Focus!"

"Sing an A sharp, not a C sharp!"

"Swing your arms higher!"

"Do you think you could not be so distracted? Give me your phone!

"I want those ear monstrosities out before our performance!"

Beca thought Aubrey would tear her vocal chords with all the screaming she did. Truthfully, she did snap at everyone, but Beca suspected that Aubrey had a special place in the pit of her black heart for her.

"Don't mind Aubrey. She's just stressed out. I promise you that she's a really cool person when she's relaxed," Chloe winked, coming up to Beca, helping her with her choreography. The first thing that Beca noticed about Chloe, besides her burning red hair and her blue eyes, was that she was a very touchy-feely person. Chloe would stick her hands on Beca's arms, legs, waist, wherever when trying to teach her the correct choreography. It added another reason to Beca's list to hate the Barden Bellas and her father.

Beca was exhausted by the time that practice was over. She let out a huge sigh of relief. She impatiently waited outside, anxious for Jesse to pick her up. His car drove up just as Chloe called out after Beca.

"Beca! Wait up!" Chloe yelled, running up to her. "Just wanted to let you know that you did a great job today. Remember, we have rehearsal this Wednesday!"

"Thanks, Chloe," Beca nodded, stepping into the car and shutting the door. Chloe grinned from outside the car, watching as Jesse drove off.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked, looking over to Beca.

"That's Chloe Beale. Nice chick, but too hyper for me to stand," Beca groaned. Jesse just chuckled.

"Come on, it'll get better. I remember that you hated me the first time I met you, and look at where we are now!" Jesse laughed, punching Beca lightly.


End file.
